chimerafandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Cinna
Origin Evil Cinna (E for short) is a variation on Cinna that focuses heavily on darker themes, such as murder, cannibalism, and the psychological effects of these becoming a norm for someone. He never really had a backstory until Sarah made one, which Jamie decided was good enough to be canon. Backstory After Oscar died from an incurable strain of bone cancer, Cinna inherited his considerable wealth. With so much money and time at his disposal, and still too shocked from Oscar's death to demand attention from those around him, he turned to reading. By spending so much time buried in the countless books he purchased, he became much smarter than he had ever thought possible. This happiness was not to last, however, as Oscar's family, angry that Cinna had gotten almost all of the inheritance, had tipped a government research branch off about his powers, which lead to Cinna's kidnapping. He was kept in a maximum security insane asylum, assigned the letter "e" as his identification, and occasionally taken out of his cell to have inhumane experiments performed on him, for the scientists to figure out how his body worked. This went on for 2 months until E underwent a sudden growth spurt, destroying the bonds that kept him in his cell. Using his claws and sharp teeth, which had also grown immensely, he broke out, killing the people who tortured him in the process. Having been driven violently insane from the experiments he was put through, his next goal was to kill Dark Mom for abusing him during his childhood. However, Pale Dad tried to stop E, and wound up dying as well. With all of his loose ends tied up, he returned to Oscar's old mansion, and lived as a slave to his murderous urges. Eventually, he met Amaterasu, who, feeling pity for the creature, took him under her wing, in a sort of mother/son relationship. Personality At first glance, E appears to be a complete sociopath, focused only on killing as much as possible. Many times, this has a considerable amount of truth to it. However, when it comes to people he cares about, such as Ammy, E is extremely affectionate, often acting like a cat. He is sick of losing people he cares about, and will do anything to protect or please them. Gallery Byest2.png|E's beast form. EEEA3.png|E's human form. Hdsdhf3.png|Typical E. eref5.png|Ref. kitty.png|Ib & E. Trivia * It is unknown what happened to Cass that would require Cinna to get a new mother figure. * E despises most humans, referring to them as "Meat creatures" * It is unknown when Sarah left Cinna's stomach, but they now kidnap victims for E, for a price. * E seems to be part cat, judging from his cat-like nature, tendency to spout cat ears, and irrationally severe hatred of water. * E's Twitter handle is @CINNATOOIMPURE * E will randomly turn into a human for extended periods of time, much to his dismay. * Many humans find E very attractive in both his natural and human forms, which he quite possibly despises more than anything else. * For a time, E shaved his head, kept his extra arms out all the time, and went by "Slenderman", murdering people in forests. * E prefers to wear red suits and sweaters, with dark grey or black pants. * Despite E hating water, his mansion allegedly has a large swimming pool. * Surprisingly, he seems to answer to the name "Kitty", which Ib refers to him as. Category:Cinna